


Something Different

by Inkgeist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgeist/pseuds/Inkgeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to try 'something different', Severus has other plans. Who will win this battle of wills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was writing my 2008 Snupin Santa entry and took a life of it's own.
> 
> JKR owns all.

“Lupin.” The familiar drawl was the only cue Remus had to Severus’s arrival. The tone made no secret of the dark wizard’s displeasure.

“We’re back to that then?”

“You have all but blackmailed me to meet you in the darkest ruins of the castle at this ridiculous hour. Did you expect a sonnet?” The small bit of light afforded them by the half moon revealed how Severus made even the shadows around them swirl and Remus suppressed a moan. Severus was magnificent in his brooding, and though Severus's discomfort troubled Remus's conscience, the sexiness of the sulk convinced Remus this had been an excellent plan. He slipped off his glove to run a finger down his lover’s jaw and delighted in the way Severus’s eyes closed at his touch.

“I expect to need a silencing charm.” Remus's growl was barely audible. The taller wizard shivered as he complied and cast the spell, and Remus took it as a sign that Severus’s resistance did not extend beyond the verbal.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Just something different…spice things up” Remus breathed as he reached into Severus’s robes for those narrow hips. Severus stiffened and refused to be drawn into Remus’s embrace.

“I had no idea you’d become bored with-" Remus silenced him with a kiss.

“How do you know I haven’t been fantasizing about this since the first time we kissed?”

Severus remembered how the weeks of subtle flirtation, Remus being an insufferable tease, had culminated in him shoving Remus against the wall of the Restricted Section for what he had later referred to as The Kiss. The memory alone made him hard. Severus nodded – the werewolf knew full well that was as much of a concession as he would get from him about The Kiss. Not that the situation called for much of a response – Remus was somehow too close to him in the cramped alcove, and not close enough. Severus’s mind reeled as he felt his wolf’s mouth millimeters from his neck, inhaling deeply. Even in this part of the castle, where only dust and shadows existed, Remus smelled wild, a smell distracting enough that Severus temporarily forgot why he was so opposed to this... 

He fisted both hands into Remus’s long hair and drew him in for a bruising kiss, that started as self-defense, but quickly became desperate. Severus had enough presence of mind to note the need with which Remus held onto his shoulders and it filled him with reckless courage. He found himself shoving the werewolf against the wall, one hand still fisting his hair, while the other rested against the cold stone on the other side of his lover’s head. He slammed their bodies together. Both wizards groaned as Severus ground his erection against Remus’s hard bulge.

“This,” Severus hissed as he bit Remus’s ear. “This is what you do to me. Always. Regardless of the place. Every time,” Severus punctuated each statement with a thrust, delighting in how Remus's breathy gasps made him even harder.

“Severus-" Severus turned his attention back to his wolf's mouth. Severus was determined to make Remus see that this nonsense couldn't hold a candle to what happened in their quarters. He moved his hand from the wall to Remus’s hardness and moaned into the werewolf’s mouth when his cock all but jumped into his hand.

“No,” Severus gasped, tightening his hold on Remus’s hair and cock. “If it were as simple as something different, you would have just asked.” He preempted Remus’s protest with another kiss. “You and those damnable puppy eyes,” his hand slid down to cup Remus’s balls, “I can never say no –can never resist you!” Severus pushed forward into Remus’s arching body, his hands abandoning their previous holds, to keep Remus close.

“Exactly.” It took Severus a second to register what Remus had just gasped into his ear. The confusion hit him as he was about to go into another dizzying kiss, and he settled for letting Remus lick his throat. “I want to feel that yourself control does not apply to me, that you’re mine.” He felt Remus burrow into his shoulder with a tenderness completely incongruous with his words. At that Severus pulled away, much to the protests of his partner and his body.

“When has it not?” he asked.

“Outside the confines of your quarters.” Remus held a hand up. “That isn't to say you don’t acknowledge our relationship, but you seem ill at ease – as if you'd been caught out" Severus surprised himself at the gentleness with which he kissed Remus. His first reaction had been anger at the 'your quarters' comment and then he saw those large golden eyes in the darkness and felt his heart breaking. He had known for months that this moment would come. He had even known, from that very first kiss, how to avoid it. But every single attempt had been lost into the fierceness with which they reached for each other every night. Even now, as he caressed Remus’s jaw so that they were both looking at each other again, he didn't know how, or if it was already too late...

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered, decidedly not looking at Severus as he disentangled himself from Severus embrace and taking off at a run.  
Severus cursed, his head falling to the wall where his lover’s head had once been. He was a fool to think that the brilliant sex or the fact that Remus hadn't left their -his- quarters for a month would be enough. Short of that he just wasn't good at the other, more traditional, and thus clichéd courtship rituals. He took a moment to glare at the wall, wishing he could apparate on school grounds. Severus knew exactly where Remus had gone and at that point he just wanted to put his arms around the damned wolf. 

Severus quickly made his way down to their quarters, but stilled at the front door. The thought of Remus no longer in what Severus now considered their home left him cold... 'Your quarters'... But he was so sure… Remus would surely give him a second chance…or was that what tonight had been about? A voice reminded him that he was Severus Snape, infamous double agent, survivor of two wars and woefully pathetic if he kept running away from where he rightfully belonged. Darkness and silence greeted him, but he knew Remus was there. He wondered how he’d failed to notice the warmth the werewolf had about him and how he’d come to associate that with home.

Whatever he was expecting, the sight of Remus sprawled out on their bed, naked and hard, had not been it. In the dying embers of the fireplace, Severus saw those golden eyes glow with an entirely different heat. He hadn't realized he’d moved until he was atop Remus– it didn't matter when he was being held back tightly, and allowed to keep kissing Remus’s face and neck.  
“I misunder-“

“Shhhh” Severus murmured, kissing Remus’s chin.

“Severus,”

“Do you require a dictionary? Shhh.” He put a hand over Remus’s mouth and ran his nose beneath Remus’s earlobe before biting it gently. He kissed Remus’s cheek marveling at its warmth while trying to not get distracted by the thought of Remus blushing. Severus tore his hand away with a gasp as Remus licked his palm; Severus replaced it with his mouth. The urgency of this kiss was gentle, but no less erotic for it. It was almost painful to pull away, but the sight of Remus, red pouty lips, eyes closed with brows furrowing in protest was worth it. Severus smirked. He knew full well that he was a dead man if he ever brought up lovely how Remus was when he was bewildered.

“There is something which I've neglected to inform you,” he began.

“Outdoor sex doesn't do it for you?”

“Quiet wolf, I think my position on that subject is quite clear. I – adore you.” Severus closed is eyes and looked away. He didn't know how much time passed before he felt his head cradled in those strong hands and turned.

“Severus-”

“I apologize for not telling you for so long. I thought-”

“And I never meant to push you into it when I understand how you feel. I couldn't believe I…Fuck. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be a fool. It's time I told you that I’m not putting up with you because you’re a brilliant fuck. Though it does rather help me endure your sense if humor.” He smirked and Remus slapped his arse.

“I think it's difficult to make things clear or erm...'official' " Remus rolled his eyes at the term he placed in air quotes, "without being poncy about it. I still have nightmares about Harry and Draco’s wedding.” Remus shivered. “And before you say anything about tonight, I challenge you to come up with a better way to express our commitment to each other that doesn’t involve some horribly feminine cliché.”

“Granted.”

“Now, you mentioned something about brilliant sex?” Remus thrust up. 

“Not tonight, wolf.” Severus forestalled another protest by rolling his hips into the man beneath him and banishing his own clothes. “Tonight it will be… something different. Further, I defy you to tell me how what I’m about to do to you can be as good out in the cold.”


End file.
